


Scales and Sails

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Lol so, Mermaid!Reader, Pirate!Obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When you rescue a pirate while searching for your soulmate, you wonder if maybe your destiny isn't at sea at all, but on land.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/ Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Scales and Sails

You broke through the surface with a gasp. For some reason, the water seemed suffocating today. Watching all the couples matched up to their soulmates based off their tail color just made you hate yours all the more. The brilliantly clear blue made you want to scream. You’d been to all the mermaid cities that existed in the past year and you could never find your match. Frustration bubbled in your chest as you sat on a nearby rock, absentmindedly slapping your tail against the surf. You heard a commotion and peaked over the rock. It was that same stupid pirate ship that always showed up. They never saw you, but you were tired of seeing _The Queen’s Shadow_ every time you turned around. Whatever the odds were, you wished they would decrease. Especially since they somehow ended up in trouble wherever they went. Like now, they were engaged in a sea battle with a large war galleon.

“Humans,” you sighed in disgust as a cannonball whipped past you. It wasn’t safe up here anymore. 

You dove beneath the surface, intent on just leaving when you noticed a man crash through the water. He was bleeding, which you knew would attract the sharks. You didn’t feel like dealing with that today. Why should you care about a human anyway? All they ever did was destroy the peace. But still, something pulled you towards him. You couldn’t turn your back on this man, even if it was just to ensure your own survival. You swam towards him. His eyes were opened wide in shock as he saw you, air bubbles leaving his mouth as he reacted before he stopped moving entirely. _What an idiot_ , you thought. But, what struck you odd as you swam with the now unconscious pirate were his eyes. You recognized the color instantly. It was the same as your tail. You dragged him up to the shore of a nearby island. He was heavy in his wet clothes. You strained as you got him further out of the water, and in a panic you noticed he hadn’t started to breathe. You thought back to all those times you’d seen humans save one of their own and remembered that they had kissed them. Or maybe they had been blowing air into them? It had to have been the latter, because then they would eject the water like a whale clearing out their blowhole. You pinched his nose like you had seen the humans do and then you took a deep breath and breathed into him. You sat back and waited as he turned on his side and coughed out the water.

“You’re alright,” you said soothingly as he gasped for air. “You’re safe now.”

He turned back towards you, eyes widening. “Mermaid.”

Well, at least the salt water hadn’t rendered him blind. You pointed to him and replied, “Pirate. Now that that’s settled, I’ll be on my way.”

“No, darling, wait!” he said, catching your arm. You were at a disadvantage on this beach when it came to movement.

“What?” you sighed.

“Why are you alone? Don’t mermaids usually travel in pairs? I’ve heard of the myths,” he replied, looking around for a possible second mermaid.

You looked away from him. “I don’t have a pair.”

“Everyone has someone,” he replied turning his attention back to you.

“Yeah, well I don’t!” You replied. “I’ve searched all the mermaid cities during the past year and I found no one. The only thing I found consistently was your stupid pirate ship.”

“ _The Queen’s Shadow_ is the best ship on the seven seas,” the man replied. “Which is how I know that she survived that sea battle and that my crew will be looking for me.”

“ _Your crew_ …” you repeated. “You’re the captain?”

“Captain Obi-Wan Kenobi at your service, Darling,” he smirked.

“Some pirate captain you are. You fell off your own ship. According to the code, you should be left behind,” you quipped.

“Someone knows quite a bit about pirates for a sea creature… especially a pretty one,” he reached out to brush your hair from your face.

You wanted to roll your eyes, but you couldn’t stop focusing on the color of his. “Why _have_ you been sailing the world?” you asked curiously.

He pulled a compass out of his pocket. “This brings me to my heart’s desire. I won it in a poker match on Tortuga. I’ve just been following it wherever it leads.”

“Well, since you have a way of navigating, you really don’t need me here,” you replied, watching him flip open the compass. His brow furrowed. “What?”

“This is odd…This is very odd,” he murmured.

“What’s odd?”

“It’s pointing to… _you_ ,” he replied, looking up from the compass. He stood up and walked around. Sure enough, it always led him back to you.

“So _I’m_ your heart’s desire?” you smirked.

“Think about it. You never found someone who matched your tail. Maybe it’s because you weren’t supposed to,” he replied, pacing as he thought. “That’s why you’ve never seen the color anywhere.”

“That’s not true,” you sighed.

“So you have found your match?” he said a little dejectedly. “But you said you didn’t find a matching tail before.”

“That’s because I didn’t find the color in a tail… I saw it in _you_. Your eyes. They’re the same color as my tail,” you replied, pulling your tail to your chest and resting your head against it.

He stopped his pacing and knelt beside you. “Darling, don’t you see what this means?”

“Captain Kenobi, I feel like you’re overlooking the very obvious fact that you are human and I am not. You may find love in someone else, maybe I’m just destined to roam the seas on my own,” you said softly.

He cupped your face in his hand, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. You leaned into the touch, eyes closing at the contact. “Love, don’t say that,” he murmured. “There has to be a way.”

You bit your lip, thinking about the legends of old, of mermaids who grew legs. “There is one way…” you trailed off. “I could become human, but I wouldn’t be able to touch water without turning back into a mermaid. I’ve never tried it since it would mean drying out completely and there’s never been a safe place to do so.”

“It’s worth a shot,” he replied hopefully. “I don’t want to leave you, not when I know you’re what I’ve been searching for.”

He gently kissed your cheek.

You nodded, “Alright.”

You sat out in the sun until you dried out completely, feeling a tingling sensation. A flash of light engulfed your body, causing you to shield your eyes. When you lowered your hand, you were shocked to see that in the place of your tail were two legs. You laughed in disbelief as you wiggled your new found toes. The only problem was… you were naked. Obi-Wan let out a choked noise, turning his head from you as he handed you his jacket. You stood to take the jacket, looking at the blush on his face. He was positively _crimson_.

“Thank you,” you replied, taking the jacket and buttoning it shut.

He turned to look at you, a large smile forming on his face.

“So, does this mean you’ll come with me? Because if not, I will follow you to the ends of the earth until you say yes,” he teased as he held up the compass.

“You don’t need that anymore,” you smiled, taking it and whipping the compass into the waves.

He raised a brow at you as you stepped into him, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands rested on your hips. You leaned forward and kissed him, feeling the sea breeze in your hair as the sun set behind you on the horizon.


End file.
